A. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a stereovision optometry apparatus and in particular to a stereovision optometry apparatus to check an individual stereovision condition.
B. Background of the Invention
Stereovision is one of the most important factors when 3D content is perceived. Stereovision is a phenomenon in which two images are combined into one image to provide a three-dimensional perception when two images for a particular object are viewed in such a manner one left eye takes a view of a left image and the other right eye takes a view of a right image at a visual range (approximately 25 cm).
Recently, 3D content is in high demand as 3D movies or 3D display devices such as 3D TV emerge. However, statistics show that about 15% of the population do not perceive or enjoy the three-dimensional effect.
Stereovision optometry apparatus or other device for 3D content which is being used or sold is able to detect only the presence of stereovision, not a degree in which an individual perceives, i.e., a degree in which an individual perceives content in three-dimensional.